1. Field
The following description relates to a receptacle, and more particularly, to a receptacle device to provide power supply transferred through a main receptacle to an electrical device and have both a function of shutting off standby power flowing into the receptacle device through the main receptacle socket from the electric device, which is powered off, so as to protect the receptacle device and a function as a power-meter for monitoring the power.
2. Description of the Related Art
An receptacle device is to receive power supply from a main receptacle and provide the received power to an electrical device, which may be any type of device, for example, a washing machine, a TV, an audio system, a computer, and an air cleaner. The main receptacle may refer to a device installed on a wall to provide power, and the receptacle device is such a device as a power strip or a multi-tap.
When the electrical device is powered off, which is connected to the receptacle device, the standby power is continuously consumed, and thus to prevent such waste, a cable of the electrical device needs to be plugged out from the receptacle device, or the power supply itself that is provided to the receptacle device must be cut off.
However, since it is rather inconvenient, at home or office, to cut off the power supply at every occasion that the electrical device is turned off, the electrical device is usually turned on and off only through control of the power of the electrical device itself while the electrical device is still kept connected to the receptacle device even when it is well aware that the standby power is constantly consumed.
Moreover, a general receptacle device may have a difficulty to efficiently shut off the standby power to each of multiple electrical devices which are plugged in the receptacle device since some of the plugged-in electrical devices are in use and the others are not in use.
Furthermore, the general receptacle device is usually placed under a desk where the electrical device is located, or behind the electrical device, resulting in inconvenience of maintenance.